


The Sound of Mandolins

by Clytaemnestra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: BASICALLY THIS IS THE FLUFFIEST THING I HAVE WRITTEN EVER, Dancing, Gen, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and that includes my original fiction, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytaemnestra/pseuds/Clytaemnestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Took a break from my big fic and wrote this little one-shot. Just needed something sweet! The song is Wild Is The Wind, by Nina Simone.</p><p>This is gifted to slowestshark for giving me some of the most wonderful comments ever. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Mandolins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slowestshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowestshark/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Пение мандолин](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743329) by [faith_fatal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_fatal/pseuds/faith_fatal)



It comes out of the blue, like so many of Bucky's questions seem to now. "Did I ever dance with you?”

Steve smiles. "No. I can't dance to save my life."

"I don't know how, either," Bucky points out. He's looking away from Steve, but he still thinks he can see Bucky flushing. "We could learn. Together."

This is how Steve finds himself making JARVIS search for "dancing 101" videos on Youtube.

At one point, Sam walks in. He looks at Steve waltzing with an imaginary partner, silently takes a picture, then walks straight back out. 

Steve doesn't care. It's one of the few things Bucky has asked him for and he's going to do it. It takes him a little while, but he thinks he has the general gist.

*

He's working out in the gym when Tony bursts in, wielding his phone like a club and grinning so wide his head might fall off. "Cap, I literally cannot believe you.”

"Stark, you know I can never tell a lie," Steve deadpans, stilling the punchbag. "What is it?"

"You're trending on Twitter." He looks positively gleeful. This is always a bad sign.

"I don't even know what that means."

"Look!" Tony shows him the screen of his phone. The page shows several copies of the picture of him from that morning; but instead of dancing by himself, there's an American flag, a bald eagle, Abraham Lincoln, a lot of things he can't recognise and a couple he wishes he didn't. All of the pictures are next to the phrase "#dancewithcap". 

"Oh my god," Steve says, the true horror of it all dawning on him. "Sam did this."

"God bless him, he did. He started a photoshop competition with that picture." Tony sees Steve’s blank face. “He asked people to add stuff to the picture with their computers to make it funnier. And I wouldn’t have believed it could be funnier than the original, but boy would I be wrong about that. Here, this one’s my favourite--”

Steve groans and leaves the gym. 

*

_To: Sam  
I can’t believe you did that. _

_From: Sam  
come on, its hilarious & u no it_

_To: Sam  
I’m going to get you back for this._

_From: Sam  
bring it brother _

*

“I had a look on the internet about how to dance. Do you still want to learn?” Steve feels weirdly nervous.

Bucky smiles one of his very rare smiles; the one that isn't haunted or painful. “Yeah.”

“Well. Come here then.” Steve looks up at the ceiling out of habit, though he knows that’s not where JARVIS lives. “Can you put on that song from earlier, JARVIS?”

He’d agonised over what song to play. He knows Bucky probably won’t mind what it is, but he minds. He never did have that dance with Peggy. His first dance with Bucky should be as perfect as he can make it. It’s a song from the sixties, one that Sam had recommended for his list. 

As the piano starts, he holds his hands out for Bucky. "Okay, so, one hand on my shoulder and I’ll take the other. Yeah, there we go. Now, you step with me like this. One, two, three; and one, two, three. And we move around like that."

"I feel stupid," Bucky says after a moment. 

"Hey, you wanted to learn. And I felt stupid too, at first," Steve says, concentrating on not stepping on Bucky's feet. "You'll get into it."

"Hm." But he does get into it, with all the natural grace that Steve remembers. "This is a pretty sad song."

"Yeah, I suppose it is."

"It’s not because you’re sad about me, is it?"

Steve looks at Bucky, but he's watching their feet. "Actually, I was focusing on how it's about being madly in love."

"That's good to know, I guess."

They keep going. Steve thinks _to hell with it._ "Why did you want to learn how to dance, Buck?"

"I know I used to. Thought it might be good to learn again."

Steve laughs a little. "There's no way I can teach you how to dance the way you used to."

"I was that good, huh?"

"You were amazing," Steve says as the song stops. "And you still are."

“I don’t know about that.”

Steve slides his hand along Bucky’s shoulder, cradling his face. “You’re always amazing to me, Buck.”

“Don’t get sentimental on me,” he warns, but he kisses back anyway.


End file.
